supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fink Family 2033 Christmas
The Nutcracker Ballet Before the Nutcracker Nicole: " " Nathan: "I can't wait to be on stage tonight." Bonnie: "Me too. And you'll be the most handsome Nutcracker prince, won't he, Mom?" Grandma Harriet: "Oh, yes. Very handsome indeed." Nathan Gets Changed Barbera, the ballet teacher is waiting for Nathan at the stage door Mrs. Barbara: "Hello sweetie!" Nathan: "Hi!" see Mrs. Barbera, helping him into his Nutcracker prince costume Mrs. Barbera: "My, you look handsome tonight, Nathan." The Performance Begins Grandma Harriet and Lorenzo take their seats Cut to: putting on his black ballet slippers as he sees a red-haired girl around his age, who is playing Marie Nathan: "Hey, Sandra. You look nice tonight." Sandra: "You too, Nathan." Bonnie (whispering): "Lorenzo, put that camera away." Aftermath Grandma Harriet: "Nathan, you were really wonderful as the Nutcracker prince tonight! I can't wait to see you in your school play tomorrow night." Nathan's School Play Before A Christmas Carol Nicole: "The family was excited to see Nathan perform as Tiny Tim from A Christmas Carol at his school play." Bonnie: "Nathan will make a great Tiny Tim in this play, wouldn't he mom?" Grandma Harriet: "Yes, he will." Nathan: "God bless us, everyone." Nathan Gets Changed changes into his Tiny Tim costume The Performance Begins Narrator: "Marley was dead to begin with..." Bonnie: "Take your seats, people..." Aftermath Bonnie: "You did a splendid job tonight, Nathan. I'll be looking forward to your church group Nativity Scene tomorrow night." Christmas Eve Time to Go to Church Nicole: " " At the Church Aftermath Nathan: "Someone's been eating all the fudge." Grandma Harriet: "Oh my word." Nathan: "Mom, someone has also eaten the cookies." Bonnie: "At least the Gingerbread house is still there." Grandma Harriet: "And so is the figgy pudding." Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: " " looks inside his stocking Nathan: "Mom, look, I've got a gift card to Toys R Us, a chocolate Nutcracker, some white chocolate coins, some milk chocolate coins, a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat DVD and a pair of mittens!" looks inside his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lorenzo: "What the (bleep)? I got coal!" anger rises opens up all his presents Nathan: "Wow! A Nintendo Wii U, an Adventure Time DVD set, a Super Mario 3D Land 3DS game, a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game, a New Super Mario Bros. U game, a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash DVD, and a Nintendo 3DS!" opens up his present to find a note from Santa saying, "Lorenzo, you were so bad this year. You menaced your little brother Nathan, shoplifted from several stores, tortured your mother, got kicked out of schools and even used vulgar language. Signed, Santa" in cursive anger rises even more Lorenzo: "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU, NATHAN!" lashes out at Nathan Nathan: (screaming) "MOM, HELP ME!!!!" manages to pull Lorenzo off Nathan bursts into tears because he was badly hurt takes the crying Nathan to the couch and they both sit down Bonnie: "Calm down, Nathan, calm down..." Nathan: (still crying) "Lorenzo smacked me across my face. He nearly smashed my face against the floor and he punched me." Bonnie: "Lorenzo, that is not very nice. Lorenzo, where are you?" The Missing Presents Nicole: " " doorbell rings Grandma Harriet: "I'm coming!" cousins Isabelle, Rochelle, Tony, Francesca, Gino and Donatello along with Aunt and Uncle arrive Francesca: "My presents, they're all gone!" Tony: "Mine are missing too!" Rochelle: "I can't find my presents either!" Isabelle: "Oh no, my presents are gone too!" Grandma Harriet: (arriving with a box of tissues for Bonnie) "Well let's go see who stole them." spots Lorenzo with the stolen presents Tony: "PRESENT THIEF, PRESENT THIEF!" Rochelle: "Aunt Bonnie, Lorenzo stole all our presents!" Bonnie: "Lorenzo, that is so greedy of you! Why did you do something that is greedy?"" Lorenzo: " " Christmas Dinner cat meows Dinnertime Lorenzo: "NO! I am not eating those Brussel sprouts." Bonnie: "Just try them." tosses his Brussel sprouts at his cousins Tony: "Hey!" Aftermath Bonnie: "What is the matter with you, Lorenzo?! I don't understand why you had to cause so much trouble during the holidays." Lorenzo: "It's because I miss dad. There, I said it." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts